


follow me, next time

by haikyall



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Other, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Tsundere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tsunderes, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyall/pseuds/haikyall
Summary: To Levi, Y/N is an untouchable object, something he wants to protect other than himself,To Y/N, Levi is holding her back from saving humanity.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	follow me, next time

**Author's Note:**

> [First day of my birthday bash week! And we start it with Humanity's strongest, and the first anime guy I have ever simped for, Levi Ackerman!]

If the walls could talk, they would say they wished they melted. As the walls watch Y/N stomp all over the headquarters, it looked like they were about to melt anything they touch. The walls also wished they could move, because of the tense feeling Y/N gives off as they look for the proper authorities.

Y/N’s ears are going crazy as non-existent fumes poke out of it. They keep on looking at the names of the rooms above the doors. They’re looking for something, a room. The room that would hold two of the highest positions in the entirety of Survey Corps. Their feet making resounding noises as it makes contact with the wooden floor is the only sound you wish you didn’t hear.

They finally slow down at the approach of a certain room. Eren’s supposed room chamber. The room that was supposed to shelter the holder of the Attack Titan, would be his room if he didn’t decide to go rogue and fight War Head Hammer Titan.

Captain Levi Ackerman

Captain Levi _fucking_ Ackerman

Y/N’s blood starts to boil at the thought of the name. He has once again successfully been the source of Y/N’s anger for what God knows how many times already. They remember the time where Levi rushes over to them being injured, making sure they’re alright, in the most Levi Ackerman way.

_“Congrats, you failed in dying, brat”_

Y/N rolls their eyes as they barge into the room, hand twisting on the knob and body exerting force to come in. The rooms weren't much, a window on the wall facing you the moment you enter, a bed to your right, vanity and closet to your left, a table and a chair at the center. They see Jean, Armin, Mikasa standing by the window and Connie sitting on the neatly fixed bed of Eren’s. Hange is sitting on the chair while Levi was leaning on the closet.

Y/N greets everyone who isn’t Levi and heads over to Hange, “Commander please tell me you are absolutely not serious,”

“It’s Levi’s call and I don’t make rules, I give orders, Y/N-san” Hange gives the Cadet an apologetic smile as they start pacing around the room, hands raking through their already messy hair.

“But he won’t let me fight!” Y/N points out as their hand shows to an undisturbed Levi staring back at them.

“That’s because you’re not well yet” The commander tries to reason with Y/N, but it seems like they have been prepared with another reason.

“I’m perfectly fine”

Hange ’s smile starts to fade, seeing that Y/N is not letting go without a fight, “You have a sprain on your leg, Y/N-san,” She reminds them and Y/N shows the supposed sprained leg.

“You don’t see a cast on it, now do you? Plus, the doctor said I can work now” Y/N says quietly, Hange shakes her head in disapproval.

“But your doctor doesn’t exactly know what we are dealing with”

Y/N doesn’t seem to understand what exactly a “no” is and starts to pace around again, not listening to the reasons why Levi would do that by the other people in the room, they’re getting anxious as to what would Y/N do on the next second.

“Oi, brat, stop whining and go rest” Levi finally steps in and his poor cadet comes up to him, nearly throwing hands at him if it weren’t for his position being higher than them.

“BUT I’M TELLING YOU I WANT TO HELP”

Levi simply swats their hands away from his face, “And I’m telling you you’re in no place to do so”

Y/N raises an eyebrow and crosses their arms, “Under which circumstance?” They ask, knowing well that they have the qualities met to fight again.

“Mine, now head back to your room or we will put you under arrest for answering back to your superiors,” Levi says.

Y/N gives up, they can’t seem to get past both Hange’s and Levi’s cold front towards them “Ugh, fine”

They throw their hands up and leaves the room with a loud slam onto the door as they close it, reminding everyone that Y/N has taken their leave. Everyone apparently has been holding there breath for quite some time, they jump at the sudden sound of the door and finally lets out the held-out breath.

Hange chuckles and sighs, “I wish we had more dedicated soldiers like them”

Levi on the other hand rolls his eyes, “Tch,”

_______________________

“Levi,” Hange calls the attention of her subordinate.

“What, Hange-san?” The cold Corporal replies.

Hange smiles as she scans the paperwork she is holding, “They’re right, you know,”

“Tch, they’re being immature” Levi rolls his eyes and looks into the mirror.

Hange looks at the Corporal from the seat she sits upon, “It’s not immature to want to fight when they’re physically okay and approved by the doctor, I could barely defend myself with their argument,” She chuckles out as she remembers her brief hesitance during the whole conversation. Silence looms over them and Hange gets the idea and decides to go after Levi for it. “Or maybe… it’s you that’s not physically okay with it?”

Levi looks at Hange, dead in the eye with a raised eyebrow. Hange maniacally laughs and Levi’s gaze relaxes at the sight but the sweet moment was interrupted by a fellow cadet bursting into the room.

“Commander Hange!” The cadet shouts out, panting the moment he got into the room. Hange stands up and both her and Levi’s guard is up in an instant.

“There’s been an attack!”

_______________________

It was all a blur, no one expected for it to happen, no one saw the Cart Titan, it just popped out of nowhere but then again, that was one of the highlighted definitions of the job they trained for; unexpected expectations.

Levi couldn’t believe it, Y/N was the last soldier he wanted to see fighting, he specifically told her under strict orders to not battle. His vision goes dark once again. He goes ultimately mad. The last time he was like this was when he single-handedly fought the Beast Titan at the loss of Former Commander Erwin Smith. The Corporal sees Y/N’s body fling from the peripheral vision of his sight and he was already chasing the Cart Titan for it.

He comes up behind and swings across the air as he looks at whatcould be the weakness of the armed Titan that just fling his Cadet’s body across the ground.

He sees the spot immediately but decides to immobilize the titan for a better perspective. He slices the nape of the Titan and drags out the user. Pieck was used to the aftermath that came with the Titan transformation and she also knew what was expected out of the man known as Levi Ackerman but she didn’t expect to see so much anger oozing out of the guy. She lays on the ground as Levi points one of his blades at her.

“Mess with my fucking cadet again and this blade is going to go through your fucking throat,”

_______________________

Y/N’s body flew across the ground and all of Levi’s current squad is shocked. “Why are they here?” Armin asks. They immediately turn their gear toward the direction Y/N was heading.

“Doesn’t matter, we need to know if they’re alive or Levi is murdering humans as well” Jean states as everyone rushes to give Y/N aid.

Y/N’s body hits the ground and turns into a tumbleweed as it skips and turns. As each impact slows down their momentum, the whole squad gets more worried. _Could they survive a blow like that and hitting the ground that many times?_

Their body finally stops and lays on the ground. One by one, the squad arrives at the place Y/N lays. The scene wasn’t that bad, just a bleeding arm… with an open fracture and a bleeding crown as well.

Connie freaks out as Mikasa and Armin aids to the injuries Y/N has endured, “Shit, Levi is going to make us clean shit again,”

“Seriously dude? Y/N is literally bleeding out here,” Jean says, annoyed, as he scans Y/N’s body for more not visible injuries.

“… does that mean I get to eat their dinner—“ Sasha quietly says as she keeps guard for any titans that might come and attack them.

“SASHA”

“Oi, you brats get out of the fucking way if you aren’t helping,” Levi finally arrives at the scene, and the whole atmosphere changes. From panic and worry to tense and fear. It was visible that none of them wants to be murdered or be placed on a 60- day cleaning regimen again. If any other people knew what an annoyed and pissed off Levi looked like, it would be them and they certainly do not want to see pissed off Levi.

Armin explains the situation and what he and Mikasa did, that they made a makeshift splint that temporarily helps the fracture and stopped any possible bleeding as much as they could. Levi’s eyes were filled with anger. He doesn’t know what to do and he’s just standing there watching Y/N as their life’s hourglass trickles downward.

Levi hears all of this and simply takes their body and flees, he gives instructions to the squad to continue fighting, and they all nod and leave the place.

“Tch, you never listen to me, do you?”

_______________________

Y/N finally wakes up and it's bright. Their eyes squint in an attempt to just stop the light from being such a pain in the ass. They try to move their body but instead they are greeted with pain. The pain strikes from their right forearm and the crown of their head. Y/N tries to remember the events that led them to be such a corpse.

They are finally used to the light and opens their eyes more. The room seemed familiar, but at the same time felt so eerie, like they didn’t want to be in this place to start with.

Y/N was right.

They look at the surroundings that weren’t the ceiling and that’s when they see it. The cast on their arm, them tucked in a bed, and a Levi Ackerman reading a book and gripping the upper brim of his teacup for the occasional sip.

Oh and Levi _knows_ they’re awake.

“You disappoint me,” He quietly says. The Corporal takes a sip of his black tea.

“Where is everyone?” Y/N croaks out.

“Cleaning duty” Levi explains the consequences of their actions as he lays down the book and goes toward their immobilized body. “Why are you so stubborn?”

Y/N chuckles and raises an eyebrow, “Why won’t you let me fight?”

“Because I don’t need brats in my squad that easily dies at a fling of a Titan” Levi states as he scans their body filled with bandages that accommodated the other bruises and injuries they garnered

“I was trying to help—”

Levi doesn’t seem to be taking any bullshit Y/N was spewing or whatever was going on in their head, “You were trying to help? You disobeyed direct orders and you were getting yourself killed, you nearly did and I’m impressed, kinda disappointed to see you alive,” He scolds them and Y/N is stunned, he wasn’t like this the last time they got severely injured. He never showed that he cared or paid attention to them.

“If you didn’t give me direct orders I would’ve helped” Y/N shoots back

Levi’s face suddenly draws closer to Y/N’s bandaged one “If I didn’t give you orders you would die” he says as if the proximity between them isn’t affecting him at all. Silence fills the room as Levi studies the shocked and flustered face of his cadet. After all of this, he still has the energy to fluster them.

“W-well, I’m alive now, aren’t I?” Y/N stutters out as Levi’s face moves away.

Levi turns around and packs his stuff, preparing to leave“Tch, bold of you to assume of that”

“What do you want me to do then? Sit still and be pretty while you guys put your lives on the line for Paradis?” Y/N rambles out, still not over the fact that Levi’s face was within inches from them.

Levi opens the door and doesn’t turn around to face them at all, _“I want you alive”_ He says before closing the door after him.


End file.
